the_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fredbear and freinds/OCshift-The final battle
You walked down what seemed like an endless flight of stairs. Yet, after what seemed like years of walking, you emerged in a long hall, with pillars on each side in a symmetrical, parallel pattern… However, this was nothing new to them. You’d been through this hall countless times, each time resulting in something different. If you could even call it that. Nothing was truly different, just a small change in dialogue here or there… However, this time, there was something much different. As you walked, their footsteps echoing through the hall, the sunlight shone in through the large, decorative windows, illuminating the hall, giving it a shimmer that made the entire room look golden. The pillars were laced with an shining silver, making the room even more vibrant. And, you stopped… With a single blink of the eye, the figure that was oh-so familiar to them appeared in front of their eyes. But this time… Different. Were as before, where you wore a turtleneck with a dark, deep red and blue denim jeans under any conditions, you now wore much, much different clothing. He wore a deep-black t-shirt, with identically black shorts, reaching down to his knees. This revealed the most prominent feature underneath the clothing:human flesh. And clothing wasn’t the only major difference. What was once a casual, pun-loving, and all around lazy skeleton, or, at least what seemed like a skeleton, was much, much different. His stance was all the same, yes, but the way he held the stance… He was tense, stiff… Prepared for something. He gave off a more serious vibe. “heya.” His voice was a deep, intimidating… Yet, at the same time, it seemed as if he was putting in absolutely no effort to speak. “so, you’ve been… pretty occupied down here, haven’t’cha?” You didn’t give a reply, nor would you ever give one. “… well, let me ask you a question then. Do you think, no matter how horrible someone is, no matter what vile crimes you committed… That anyone could change?” And with that sentence, you took a step towards. However… You didn’t. You had no idea what was going on. You weren’t moving their body… Something else was. This reaction caused the figure standing before them to pause… And let out a chuckle. “heh heh heh… well, why don’t i ask you a better question, then?” He closed his eyes… And opened them, to reveal that, where there was once two red dots representing pupils in his eye sockets… Was now nothing. As if those pupils had been sucked into the blackness… “D o y o u w a n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e? Because, I can guarantee you that, if you take another step forward… Heh, well, let’s say that you aren’t going to be having any fun…” His eyes lost their deep glow, returning to their void-like blackness. And, you… Took a step forward. This prompted a chuckle from the figure. “well… don’t say i didn’t warn ya.” He shrugged, putting his hands parallel to the ground, giving off a wink. Suddenly, blackness swept over the hall, with the only things left alone being the figures of the two, which were covered with white. “… It’s a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids… No, the real demons like you…” Suddenly, it was as if everything went black, as if you were swallowed into an endless void. As reality returned, his eyes were open, and once again, were blackened out. “S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l.” And, without another word, it started, with him getting the first attack. Gravity increased on your body a hundred-fold as you were slammed into the ground. Less than a second afterwords, a flashing warning appeared underneath your feet. Yet, everything that happened just happened so fast… You didn’t know how to comprehend, so many things had happened at once. And so, giant metal blades burst out of the ground, piercing your body… Yet, it wasn’t normal. You only took one damage… But you took it over and over… And over. There was no chance you had to recover, nothing. Just constant damage. And, as you returned to the ground, blades flew from the eastern side of the hall, leaving only a small space to slide through as the gravity around you returned to normal, you were barely able to slide through the attack without dying… Rather, their health was decaying over time… Or was it meant to be some kind of health buffer? Then, when the attack seemed finished, 4 blades, all in the shape of a large plus sign, appeared, and fired off a large beam. Before you could react, their health started getting eaten away, until… A bright-red heart popped out of their chest… It trembled… And spilt, breaking into a thousand pieces… Then, a voice echoed through their head. ‘Chara, do not give up yet… Stay DETERMINED!’ And thus, time was RESET… Back to the beginning of the hall. And thus, you continued forward… As if nothing happened. Once again, the figure appeared along the hall. He gave you’s visage a good quick scan. “… you look frustrated about something.” He closed his eyes, with them opening to reveal once again the pitch-blackness. “guess i’m pretty good at my job, huh?” And then, the pitch-blackness enveloped the hall again. And the figure began the same speech from before, almost everything being identical. The words, the tone, even the volume, all the same. “it’s a beautiful day outside… birds are singing, flowers are blooming… on days like these, ki-“ He interrupted himself by starting the same attack from before. You, being caught extremely off guard, was caught straight in the attack, chewing away at their health. The swords retracted back into the ground, and you regained their footing. The tunnel came, and you dodged without much trouble, with the same being said with the first volley of swords, firing off large beams in a plus shape across the hall… And then another set, firing in the shape of that of an ‘X’. And then, another pattern of a plus, and finally, two larger ones to the left and right, firing off simultaneously. In the end, you survived, living on one health again. Then, you had their four options: FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and SPARE. You selected ACT, selecting CHECK. “Bryson- AT 1 DF 1. The weakest monster. Only does one damage.” Before you were given time to steady yourself, the next attack came. However, when compared to the last one, this one was much easier. Swords sprouted from the ground and ceiling, scrolling across the hall with a gap just above the floor, forcing you to jump as small as possible to clear. You were eventually successful at this, as the menu came up once again… You selected FIGHT, and as the accuracy bar appeared, attacked when the meter was as close to the center as it could possibly get… MISS! Bryson dodged, with near impossible speeds, and he shrugged once again. “what? why so surprised? did you think i was just gonna let you hit me?” He threw the next attack, with a mixture of blue and white swords scrolling across the screen quickly. And then, as you scrape against a white sword, the red heart popped out of your chest again, and trembled… Before shattering. So, time RESET once again, and you did it again… Over. And over, and over. Redoing constantly, dying over and over. Yet, you kept coming back. You attacked, and attacked. But no matter what, he always dodged. You just. Couldn’t. Hit him! You kept on, and on, and on! But he dodged everything. You’ve even tried sparing him… That just resulted in death. However, after hours of fighting, you attack, to which Bryson dodges, and lets out an exhausted, exasperated sigh. “fine. survive this, and i’ll show you my special attack.” And with that, the attack began… It started simple, with you being thrown into the walls, blades shooting out from said wall. You simply jump over each one without a problem. And then it seamlessly transitioned into two pillars of blades going up and down the hall, which was dodged relatively easily by walking in an ellipse-like shape. However, as they were slammed against the ground, the hall began stretching both forwards and backwards, as you were throw down one side of the seemingly endless hallway. Blades sprouted out from different parts of the ground, forcing you to dodge and weave through them quickly. Miraculously, you were able to dodge with only taking 15 damage. After this, you finally hit the wall, and blades shot up from the ground, which you jumped over with little difficulty… And then, reality blinked out of existence for a second, and came back, as you were on the floor, with the areas above the floor and below the ceiling flashing with a red warning. You jump, barely managing to escape the attack, as once again, reality became black, and once it returned, you were in the top left corner, with another warning above the left wall and below the ceiling. You made a running jump. able to clear the swords below you, and escape the grasp of the one to the side. Then, once again, reality went black, and you appeared at the opposite side of the hall, with flashing warnings on the opposite walls from before. You once again vaulted your way out of the reach of both attacks. And then, once again, you reappeared at the top-left corner once again, this time only a warning on the left wall. You jump, narrowly avoiding damage. However, this time, around the entire hall, swords start appearing one after another, beside each other every time. They began firing off rapidly. You bolted towards the middle of the hall, and began running, barely staying in front of the last attack, as it constantly got faster, and faster, and faster… Until- It finally stopped, and you felt something grab your body. Suddenly, you started getting slammed back and forth into walls, pillars, the floor, and the ceiling, taking 1 damage every time you hit a surface. It got slower over time, until you were weakly thrown against the ground. You look up, bruised and bloodied, to see Bryson sweating bullets, panting hard. “heh, well… thats it then. time for my special attack. welp, here goes nothin’.” He shrugged, and… Just stood there. Realization spread across your face as your mind pieced it together. His strongest attack is doing nothing. “heh, what, didn’t expect that, eh? well, trust me, this is just nothin’. and it won’t be anything, ever, period. so, i would suggest either reseting, or strapping in for the long haul kid…” He sighed, walking over to a pillar and leaning against it. You stood, staring at him with a SOUL-piercing stare. “… heh, so, i can see you’re very determined, huh? well, trust me this…” Bryson stifled a loud yawn. “this is the end of your journey. nowhere to go from here. so, my suggestion? reset. sure, you’re determined now, but… well, you ain’t got infinite patience, i can tell you that.” Bryson stayed against that pillar for good minute, watching you… Before his eyelids slowly started to drift shut. He jerked his head up, trying to keep himself awake… But, eventually, he drifted, and fell asleep, still on the pillar. You stood, holding the dagger in your hand tightly. Your face remained stone cold, as you began running towards him, and attack… Just before the attack landed, he disappeared, as if in the blink of an eye, and the knife blow clanged against the stone pillar. Bryson’s voice rang from right behind you. “what? did you really think i was going to let land a hi-“ You interrupted him, by slashing across his fleshy body with the dagger. The sound of flesh piercing fill the hall, as Bryson’s face turned from a smile to one of complete shock and terror. He flew back, landing against the opposite pillar. Bryson put his hand over his bloodied wound, and… Chuckled, as blood began flowing from his mouth gradually. “h…h-heh, i guess that… thats it then. welp… i’m off t-to mono’s…” He stood, walking off, out of your view. Nothing else was said… As you hear the sound of a monster’s body turning to dust, and the wet sound of a bloodied corpse falling to the floor. You said nothing, nor did you show any emotions, through the entire scene. You shrug off the death, and walk away, leaving the Judgement Hall without a second glance back. Category:Blog posts